


Memories In The Making

by MWolfe13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Melting Pot Christmas in July, Niagara Falls, canoeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Poe and Rey navigate the waters of Niagara Falls for the perfect shot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	Memories In The Making

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pot's Christmas in July!
> 
> Pairing: Rey/Poe Dameron
> 
> Location: Niagara Falls
> 
> Summer Word Prompt: Canoeing 
> 
> I haven't been canoeing since I was a teenager, and I know absolutely nothing about Photography. BUT I hope y'all enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, only playing in their sandbox.

Rey focused her camera on Poe as he went through his checklist of supplies near their canoe. He was a study in concentration, his pen carefully checking off each thing he saw. He was the actual outdoor hobbyist of the two of them, and took preparation seriously. Whereas Rey would have googled the basics and gone from there. She angled the camera a little to the right. The sun was filtering through the trees, providing a small shine that caught the top of Poe’s wavy hair.

The sound of the camera going off had Poe looking up from his checklist. He shook his head and Rey lowered the camera, grinning at him in innocence. “It was a good shot.”

“You just wanted a shot of my butt,” he shot back. He slipped his pen in the pocket of his shirt, walking up to her and planting a light kiss on her forehead. “We’re all set. I’ll take the back so that you can drop your paddle and play with your camera if you need to.”

Rey lowered the camera so that it hung from the strap at her neck, and linked her arms around his neck. “You’re so good to me.”

“Hmmm.” Poe bent his head, catching her lips in a quick flurry of kisses. “You just remember our deal. You, me, my two-seater, and the open air.”

Rey made a face but didn’t argue. They had made a deal. She needed to get some great pictures for the article her magazine was doing on Niagara Falls, and Poe was adamant about getting her in the sky. He’d been trying to hook her for the entire time they’d been dating. He waved away her fears of crashing from the sky, and the rumors of his risky piloting moves. Though he did like to joke that he hadn’t died, _ yet _ .

The things she did for her job.

Once they were underway, Rey listened with half an ear as Poe gave her instructions on what to do if he needed her to help him steer. Not that a situation like that would occur, he assured her. It was rare that two people actually  _ needed _ to steer a canoe to safety. Her job, if she was doing it, was mainly to supply power-something they didn’t need much of with the rapid swiftly taking them down. Rey took this to mean she could concentrate on the scenery around her, because Poe would take care if everything. 

She took pictures here and there, but didn’t think any of them was  _ the  _ shot. They’d make good side pieces, small thumbnails on the website. None screamed front page, but that was okay. There was a section of rapids and smaller waterfalls to explore. She’d tried to get Poe to take her to the big one, but he refused on the grounds of canoeing that close was actually illegal. They’d have to hike instead to the designated tourist spot. 

“I was thinking,” Poe began. 

Rey sent him a playful smirk. “Uh-oh, that’s never good.”

Poe gave her a droll look before continuing. “There are some great camping spots out here, on both sides of the border. What do you say about pitching a tent tonight instead of heading back to the lodge.”

Rey bit her lip. “I don’t know… I’ll want to develop my photos.”

“You have the rest of your trip for that.” Poe leaned forward, catching her gaze with his. He smiled, a small tilt of his lips. “Come on, beautiful. It’ll be just us; no people, no city noise, no interruptions.”

Rey could see he really wanted this. Living in the city, working in jobs that demanded a lot from them, she knew he didn’t get many chances for this. She shrugged, turning to fiddle with the settings on her camera. “I bet the stars are great with no light pollution interfering with the shine. I wonder how many constellations I can find from out here.”

“That’s my girl,” Poe said with excitement. 

Rey smiled. 

After an hour of leisurely traveling through the water, Poe straightened. “Okay, we’re about to hit some rapids. We should be fine, but get ready to help.”

Rey reluctantly put down her camera, grabbing the paddle that had stayed to her side this entire time. They hit the first dip in the water with a splash, and then another, and another until their canoe was a mini rollercoaster. That was when she saw it. The light was right, and the trees provided a good side angle for the beautiful rushing water. This was her shot. Her photographer’s heart rushed with excitement at finding her front page on the first day of her assignment. Now all she needed was her camera.

She set the paddle down, picking up her camera and adjusting her focus to compensate for the slight dimness that came with being near tall trees. She took the picture just as the canoe dipped farther down. She clutched the camera to her chest, turning to protect it from the flood of water that soaked her jeans and boots. “Poe!”

“We’re going faster now, baby. Good that that camera’s waterproof.”

“Resistant, water-resistant,” Rey muttered. She lifted the camera again to take a few more shots while she had nature’s cooperation.

As soon as she lowered the device in satisfaction, nature decided to stop being nice.

They were going faster, Poe moving his paddle with concentration. Rey felt the boat tip a little to the side before righting again. “Poe?”

“I hope you were paying attention, cause we both need to keep these paddles in the water.”

She winced but gamely picked up her paddle. She tried to remember what he’d said, fear mounting when her mind came up blank. She absolutely couldn’t fall out of this canoe. She didn’t much care about herself, but her camera might not survive a submersion. She forcefully stroked the paddle through the water.

“Rey, what are you doing!”

She looked back in confusion as she stroked again, and then they flipped. 

Rey came up instantly, snatching her camera by the strap and lifting it in the air. She looked around, trying to stop the current from pushing her forward. It wasn’t working out for her. “Poe! Crap, why are we moving so fast.”

“Small waterfall,” Poe said as he swam to her. He was panting from exertion, his arms wrapping around her as the rapid water pushed them faster than they could swim. “I need you to hold on tight. We’ll submerge and can swim back up.”

“ _ Submerge _ ,” Rey cried out incredulously. “No, no. There will be no submersion.”

Despite the situation, Poe shot her a look full of amusement. “Oh, we won’t have a choice, Sunshine.” 

Rey tucked her camera and her face into Poe’s chest as the water pushed them over. She had an instant to think,  _ I’m falling _ . Then they submerged. Rey kicked up immediately, gasping for breath when she broke the surface. She pushed her sopping hair over her scalp, water droplets running down her face.

Poe swam to her, his mouth kicked up in a wide grin as he pulled her back into his arms. “I swear, times with you are never boring.” He pressed his mouth to hers, his kiss hard and wild from the thrill they’d just experienced.

By the end of it, Rey was no longer concerned about her possibly ruined shots. There’d be others, impossible not to be with the picturesque feel of this location. But times like these, where her and Poe were together. They were memories in the making.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Twitter and Tumblr: MWolfe13


End file.
